


Tangled

by funkylilwriter



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Tangled (2010), JR wants to be an idol and is Struggling(TM), M/M, Modern Era, Non Idol AU, broke college student! JR, long haired! Ren, so its a tangled au but its a modern au, son of the pledis ceo! Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: Minki's poor health has lead to his parents being overprotective of him, keeping a close eye on him at all times. Add onto that the fact that his father is the CEO of Pledis Entertainment and you have yourself a hated boy for being a "spoiled brat".Personally Minki just wants to live a little and the beautiful stranger he meets one day on campus is there to encourage him.Hopefully he has no ulterior motives.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a Tangled AU but I realized I could do you one better and adapted it into a modern AU and we got this. Enjoy.

Looking between his mother who was absently looking at her plate and his father who was checking emails on his phone, Minki knew now was as good time as any to bring it up.

He cleared his throat to get his parents’ attention and when they looked up at him, he said,

“So… My birthday is soon.”

His parents didn’t respond, just nodded in acknowledgement.

“How should we celebrate it?” Minki went on. It wasn’t exactly how he’d been planning to ask, but in the last moment anxiousness got the best out of him and he swerved into the safer option, rather than the rehearsed sentence he’d had.

“However you want, sweetie,” his mom said with a gentle smile.

His father agreed with a nod and glanced back down at his phone.

“So then,” Minki said and did his best to keep his voice from trembling, “A club or something?”

This got back his father’s attention and his mother sighed. Before they could input a response, he continued in a rambly manner,

“I just thought—because I’ve celebrated every other birthday at home, maybe it’s time to change it up a bit? Just this once, it’s my 18th, it’s kind of a big deal, so I thought—“

“Minki.” The tone was sharp and cold. Minki didn’t dare meet his father’s gaze.

His mom reached for him but he pulled his hands away. “Sweetie, you know you can’t. We have that rule for your own safety.”

Minki was making intense eye contact with his fried rice and kimchi. He didn’t want to look at either of his parents. “It’ll be _fine_. I’m older now, I can handle myself. I won’t die if I have _one_ party—“

“Watch your language,” his father cut in and Minki shut up.

“We just can’t risk it,” his mom took over in a soothing tone. “Remember when you fainted on Hwang Minhyun’s birthday party?”

“I was _ten_ ,” Minki tried.

“We just don’t think that kind of environment is good for you,” his mom explained. “We’d rather you celebrate here, where you’re safe.”

“But—“

“That’s enough!” His father snapped, meaning that this time the discussion truly was over. “We can do it like every year or not do it at all and that’s the end of it.”

Minki didn’t respond. He shrunk into himself and stared at his unfinished food, waiting until his father was out of the room to move at all.

“I’m sorry, love,” his mom said but he ignored it.

He said goodbye and went to get his things.

As he went to the front door Minki reminded himself that his house was pretty large and that hosting a party there wouldn’t be bad at all.

There was only one problem; he didn’t have many friends and was always supervised. He tried not to let it get to him. He wanted to be grateful and make the best of what he had. But even so he couldn’t help being upset. Mainly because the way things were was mostly his parents fault.

 _Of course_ he fainted in big crowds and had panic attacks in small spaced when he was hardly allowed to go out. He’d started going to a public school only a year before college and it was hell on earth because he needed to get used to so many things. It was infuriating that his parents were using these arguments against him when it was their fault for Minki being this way in the first place.

Well... Not entirely, of course. The source of their infinite worry was Minki’s poor health. During his childhood he’d encountered so many problems, it all starting with him nearly dying at birth. Fast forward eighteen years and his parents hardly let him go out for anything other than school.

It was maddening.

Even when he went to school he wasn’t on his own. As if his peers didn’t have enough reasons to hate him already, he had to be the only kid arriving to college in an Aston Martin Vanquish Zagato that he didn’t even drive. No, he had a chauffeur /butler/nanny. It did come in handy at times, however it wasn’t giving him the best reputation amongst people who already avoided him for being the son of the CEO of Pledis Entertainment.

You’d think it would gain him popularity, but no. Everyone assumed he was a spoiled brat without even trying to become friends with him, just to see if it was true.

To lessen the bad influence his way of life had on his reputation, Minki had made an agreement with his chauffeur – he would be dropped off near the Starbucks by the campus so he could get a coffee on his own and walk the remaining way.

It was the most freedom he got and it made him look like a normal person.

It was a routine he’d accepted and gotten used to.

What wasn’t a part of his daily routine was the headless weirdo running into him at full speed.

There was Minki, miserable after putting on a smile for the kind barista at Starbucks, making his way to class while deep in thought. Were he a cartoon character there would have been a dark, rainy cloud over his head.

When suddenly someone slams into him and knocks him onto his butt. The hot coffee on his skin may not have been the worst thing, the worst thing was the coffee on his new white shirt.

Minki felt like screaming.

He looked up and met eyes with the most beautiful stranger. Black bangs messily falling into his eyes, high and prominent cheekbones, sharp jaw line, a hint of a dimple, rosy lips parted as he gasped for air.

“WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING,” Minki yelled at him.

The stranger took Minki by the shoulders and pulled him up with impossible ease. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m kind of in a rush—Ouch, that’s bad,” he added when he saw the coffee stain.

Minki shoved him away and looked down at his shirt, his beautiful white shirt—

“I’m sorry, it’s totally my fault,” the other was rambling. “But I really _really_ need to go.” He took off his leather jacket and threw it to Minki, before running away. _“I owe you a coffee!”_ He yelled on his way.

 

The pro of having his own chauffeur was that he could ask for a change of clothes when needed. Some ordinary college student would be stuck with a coffee stain and some guy’s leather jacket to cover it the entire day.

This way, Minki had a brand new shirt after his first lesson and could start looking for the black haired guy to give back the hideous thing.

Minki didn’t see him until his break. He spotted him on the grass with a small group of friends. They were laughing about something; the black haired guy without his jacket was left in a white sleeveless shirt with a few chains around his neck.

Minki didn’t let himself be distracted. He stomped over and dropped the leather jacket over his head.

It took him a moment to collect himself and get the jacket off of his head, turn around and see who was standing behind him.

As soon as he spotted Minki the smile returned. “Blondie!”

In a matter of seconds Minki’s confidence and anger dissolved and heat rose to his cheeks. It was odd, really, for years he’d worn his hair long and blonde and yet the nickname had never come up before.

Seeing Minki’s expression, the guy assumed he was confused rather than flustered so he said, “I didn’t exactly catch your name when I ran into you this morning.”

“I—“ Minki cleared his throat and straightened up. “Well I only came to return this so I’ll be leaving now.” He turned around trying to quickly pace away.

But as he did, he heard footsteps and a voice,

“Blondie, wait!”

Minki felt his hand being grabbed and he stopped in his tracks, yanking his hand from the grip. “What do you think you’re doing?” He snapped and swung around.

The guy raised his arms. “Hey, we’re good. I was just going to say; I still owe you a coffee.”

“Oh no, it’s okay. I got another one myself.” Minki tried to walk away again.

“Wait, wait,” the guy side stepped and blocked Minki’s path. He suddenly seemed hesitant. “Your shirt... It seemed expensive.”

Minki’s shoulders relaxed as he realized what the concern was. “I’m not gonna make you pay for it,” he deadpanned. “Seriously, it’s fine.”

The smile returned right as Minki said this. “Alright, good. Cause a coffee is all I can afford.”

Minki averted his gaze in thought. The guy seemed sorry enough, he wanted to make up for the incident. “I might take you up on that coffee though.”

Minki swore that smile was brighter than the sun.

“Great! After class?”

Minki just nodded to confirm.

“The name’s Jonghyun, by the way.”

Minki didn’t respond to this. He just gave another nod and pushed past the other. That time he wasn’t stopped.

“Can I know yours?” Jonghyun called after him.

Minki kept walking.

“Blondie it is!”

As soon as he was out of sight, Minki ran.


	2. II

When he returned to the small circle of people who were sitting on the grass, Jonghyun saw that most of them were snickering knowingly.

“What?” He asked as he sat back down in his spot.

“Did you seriously ask for his name?” Aaron asked, not even trying to hide his smirk.

Jonghyun grimaced in confusion. “Yeah? We didn’t do the introductions when I knocked him over earlier.”

Eunbyul threw a pen at Jonghyun. “You dumbass! You shouldn’t _need_ introductions!” She exclaimed through laughter.

“I thought you were serious about becoming a trainee,” Hayeong added.

Twirling the newly acquired pen, Jonghyun looked between his four friends. “Can anyone just tell me what’s going on?”

“What they _mean_ is,” Dongho spoke, being the only one to offer an actual explanation, “You just invited Choi Minki to a date. Choi Minki as in CEO Choi’s son. Pledis Entertainment? Remember, you wanted to audition there?”

Jonghyun suddenly realized that he’d deserved all the ridicule. He truly _should_ have known. He turned around and glanced at the direction where Minki had disappeared. “But isn’t Minki supposed to be like... Eight?”

“He ages, you dumbass!” Eunbyul said, still snickering about Jonghyun’s obliviousness.

“It’s been a while since I’ve last seen anything about him!” Jonghyun defended himself.

“That’s because his family doesn’t want him to be harassed,” Dongho said matter-of-factly. “And we should respect his privacy.”

“Wait, wait,” Aaron cut in, sitting up from resting his head in Dongho’s lap. “Didn’t you ask him out _because_ he’s CEO Choi’s son? I thought you knew!”

Jonghyun threw him a sharp glance. “You better not be suggesting what I think you are.”

Aaron shrugged.

“He’s right though,” Hayeong added. Her gaze was calculating. “The competition is stronger and bigger every day and newer idols are quite young. You’re on your way to missing your last opportunity.”

Jonghyun hung his head and picked at the grass he was sitting on.

It was true. Being an idol wasn’t his only option, but it was definitely the best option. It was something he truly wanted to do. He wouldn’t drop out of college if he became a trainee, even though he knew it would be difficult to stay on top of everything – he needed to be the best to keep his scholarship for this college he otherwise wouldn’t be able to afford. He would also have to work hard to make his debut, but after that point it would all be easier.

He glanced back again, even though Minki was long gone. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

 

While waiting at the park where he’d found Jonghyun earlier, Minki remembered to tell his friend that they wouldn’t be going home together – meaning, of course, that after walking to the Starbucks he gets a ride home in Minki’s car.

“Cheolsu,” Minki said as soon as the other picked up. “Don’t wait for me, I have something after school.”

_“Something?”_ His friend questioned sceptically.

“Yeah, just...” Minki sighed. “I told you about that guy from this morning? He wants to take me out to make up for the whole thing.”

_“So you have a date.”_

Minki shifted from foot to foot. “I’m not sure if it’s a date—“

“ _I can’t believe this. It’s honestly amazing,”_ Cheolsu sounded like he was about to burst out laughing.

Minki stopped fidgeting momentarily and frowned. “What? Is it that impossible to imagine that someone wanted to go out with me?”

_“No, no! It’s just that... Your parents and all,”_ Cheolsu explained, although it didn’t seem that genuine of an explanation.

“They won’t even notice! I’ll tell them I stayed behind at the library or something,” Minki muttered. “Also, now that you’ve mentioned it. If my parents ask, can you please say I’m with you?”

Cheolsu sighed so hard that he created a wind-like sound in the mic. _“Fine, I’ll cover for you. Be careful, Mango.”_

“I’m always careful,” Minki said. “See you tomorrow.”

Cheolsu, one of Minki’s two closest friends. Minhyun was the childhood friend who’s been with him through thick and thin even though now they don’t live so close nor do they go to the same college. Cheolsu was the newer friend whom he met on campus, who lives close and is always available for hanging out.

His parents would let him go out with the two every once in a blue moon, but even so they set curfews to make sure Minki is safe. Ridiculous, in his opinion. That’s why they usually hung out at Minki’s place.

Just as he hung up, Minki heard a voice carry across the park.

“Blondie!”

Minki scoffed.

Jonghyun was smiling and he was even ready for a hug until he saw Minki lean away. He didn’t make a comment about it, he just moved on.

“How was your day?” He inquired in a light tone, walking in the direction of the well known Starbucks.

“Kinda crappy,” Minki said honestly. He didn’t care about impressing this guy. He was feeling shitty at the moment, so _damn it all_ he would speak his mind about it.

Jonghyun didn’t seem to mind. “Oh. Why?”

“Because I’m going to have the stupidest 18th birthday party in history.”

Jonghyun let out a chuckle but as he met Minki’s sharp gaze he realized that he was being serious.

“I know it’s stupid,” Minki snapped. “But it upsets me. I—Never mind.”

“What? Come on, you can’t cut yourself off like that, now I’m interested,” Jonghyun said.

“There’s nothing to be interested about. It’s just the boring details of my life that you don’t need to find out about on a first date.”

“So it is a date,” Jonghyun noted, swiftly changing the subject because it truly seemed like Minki didn’t want the previous discussion to continue.

Minki’s gaze snapped up and his cheeks became a faint red. “Wait, I—What? That’s not what I meant!”

Jonghyun shook his head, chuckling. “I’m kidding, relax. It doesn’t have to be a date. We’re just hanging out.”

Minki shoved his hands in his pockets, averting his gaze.  As he did, he laid his eyes on the several Starbucks entrances that they passed one by one. He turned towards Jonghyun, eyebrows raised in confusion.

“We’re not...?”

Jonghyun threw a dismissive look at the last entrance that they’d just passed. “Nah, I know a different place. Not branded, but just as good. Even better I’d say.”

Minki just shrugged. It wasn’t that he only drank branded coffee or something like that, he just never really got to discover the lesser known places around the city.

As Jonghyun turned the corner into a smaller street with fewer pedestrians around, for a second Minki thought that one of the horrendous scenarios his parents had drilled into his brain would come true.

He slowed down and gripped his phone, but soon a small coffee shop came into view; red door framed with Christmas lights, a window that showed its cosy interior. Minki relaxed.

Jonghyun turned, since Minki had slightly fallen behind.

“You don’t like it?”

Minki quickly shook his head and jogged a few steps to catch up with Jonghyun. “No, no, it’s... It’s really cute.”

“Then let’s go!” Jonghyun said with a smile.

Standing in the line, Jonghyun turned to Minki. “Mind if I order for you? I have this thing where... I mean, certain people remind me of a type of coffee. Just tell me if there’s something you don’t like.”

“I’m okay with anything,” Minki said. “That’s.... Impressive. You’re serious about your coffee.”

Jonghyun chuckled. “I’m a college student.  Coffee and energy drinks are the biggest loves of my life.”

Minki smiled sympathetically, even though he couldn’t quite relate.

They sat in the corner, a cosy table for two. Minki was a bit fidgety because of the closeness – he was still quite cautious.

Jonghyun smiled faintly. “You know, you don’t have to do this.”

Minki frowned, looking up from his latte. “What? Do what?”

The elder shrugged. “Going out with me. I get it if you changed your mind.”

Minki shook his head quickly. “No! No, I do—I mean... Why would you say that?”

“You just look really uncomfortable and I don’t want to keep you somewhere you don’t want to be,” Jonghyun admitted.

And this felt like a kick to the gut. It unwound right in front of his eyes, just how much growing up the way he had had affected his life. He _wanted_ to be out, he _wanted_ to be with Jonghyun, but he couldn’t help being anxious.

“I’m not uncomfortable—well, not because of you anyway, I just...” Minki fell silent as he realized that his rambling wasn’t helping. “It’s just that I’m kinda anaemic and...”

“You don’t think you can trust me to take care of you if anything happens,” Jonghyun finished the sentence for him.

Minki pressed his lips together in a sorrowful expression. “It’s not that I can’t trust you, I’ve just never had to trust anyone with such a thing before.”

Jonghyun raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “But you must have. When you go out...”

Minki looked away.

“Don’t tell me that you’ve never gone out on your own.”

Minki huffed in frustration; it was difficult to explain. “Of course I have, just... Usually with people I know well or... supervision,” he muttered.

Jonghyun nodded understandingly. “Okay, I think I get it. Well, what I said still stands. You can trust me, but if you’d rather I take you home we can do that too.”

For a second Minki was truly considering it. But when he looked up the warmth in Jonghyun’s eyes put him at ease. When Minki stopped to think about it, Jonghyun was really kind and compassionate. He wasn’t the source of Minki’s anxiety, his built-in fear was.

“No, I’m good,” he said at last.

Jonghyun smiled brightly and nodded. “Good. Now that we trust each other and all, mind telling me your name?”

Minki then realized that he truly had never told Jonghyun his name. “Minki,” he said then bowed his head. “But that silly nickname... That’s good too.”

It was a delightful afternoon until his phone started buzzing. Jonghyun was in the middle of telling a funny story when Minki finally checked it out and saw a series of texts from his mom.

She was coming home early with dinner.

Minki cursed which took Jonghyun by surprise.

“Something wrong?” He asked, even though the answer to that was obvious.

Minki stood and ran a hand through his hair in distress. “I have to go. I’m so sorry, I really—“

“What’s wrong?” Jonghyun asked, getting up after him.

Minki licked his lips and sighed. “I didn’t tell you everything. I mean – there’s a reason I don’t go out other than the fainting and all that. I’m not _supposed_ to go out – my parents, they’re really freaked out about it all, they’re afraid something will happen to me wherever I go—“

Jonghyun gave a small nod. “I get it. That’s why you were nervous.”

Minki shrugged one shoulder. “Amongst other things.”

“We better get you home in that case.”

They made it just barely. Jonghyun had to drop him off a bit further away from the house so that his car wouldn’t be seen.

It wasn’t the most romantic farewell, but Minki was in a rush. He gave quick thanks and a goodbye before running off.

 Minki didn’t know why he’d agreed to a second date. Maybe it was Jonghyun’s smile, or the softness in his eyes while Minki spoke and the fact that he seemed genuinely interested in what Minki was saying.

His excuse for agreeing was a bit different, though.

“I owe you for running away the other day,” he was saying as they sat together on their break.

The sly smile Jonghyun was giving him as he rested his cheek in his palm was doing things to Minki’s poor heart.

“So we’re only seeing each other because we continuously owe each other something?”

Minki huffed and crossed his arms. “Exactly! Why would I want to see you otherwise?”

Jonghyun shrugged. “My charm?”

“Shut up.”

“Well then, what do you want to do on our second date?”

Calling it a date was still making Minki blush but he didn’t comment on it. “How about you come over? Less chances for a catastrophe.”

“You still don’t trust me,” Jonghyun said in a light tone that held a note of sadness.

“I do. I mean... We did meet each other a few days ago. But I just thought we could avoid the risk of my parents flipping out for running away and breaking the most sacred rule.”

“No dating?” Jonghyun guessed.

“No going out,” Minki corrected. “For dates or otherwise.”

“Ouch.”

Minki sighed. “I know. But what can you do.”

 

When he arrived Jonghyun looked like a preschooler ready to take on the day. He was beaming, with his backpack and the hood of his hoodie up.

“Woah,” he said. “Your house. Wow.”

Minki shrugged innocently. He himself wasn’t very dressed up, he was in his pyjama pants and a loose sweater. He wore his favourite fuzzy socks that allowed him to slide across the polished floors.

“Yeah, I guess it’s...”

“Impressive,” Jonghyun interrupted, looking around. He was a bit stiff, feeling small in the large space. He had an irrational fear of messing something up –every object in the house looked like it was more expensive than everything him and his family owned.

“I spend way too much time here so I guess I can’t appreciate it properly,” Minki said dismissively. He gestured for Jonghyun to follow upstairs.

Minki slid across the entire hall and stopped in front of the door decorated with glitter. This action caused Jonghyun to burst into giggles.

“Be careful!”

“I do this all the time,” Minki replied reassuringly and open the door.

Jonghyun’s jaw dropped when he entered. The room was a beautiful balance of blue and pink, a fluffy rug was on the floor with a few beanbags on it. The king sized bed was framed with fairy lights and a few dreamcatchers hung around it. The ceiling over the bed had stars on it, the plastic kind that glow in the dark. One entire wall was dedicated to posters. The desk was elongated and went along one corner of the room. All three windows were as tall as the walls themselves and the stunning realization hit Jonghyun that one of those windows was the door to a balcony.

“ _Dude_. Your bathroom is probably bigger than my entire dorm.”

Minki just shrugged.

“You live here alone?” Jonghyun asked after spinning around a full 360 degrees.

“Sometimes my friend Minhyun comes to sleep over a few nights,” Minki said. He walked over to his bed and picked up the bag of chips he’d started earlier that day.

Jonghyun walked over carefully and set his backpack on the floor before sitting on the carpet. “What do we do now?”

Minki smiled. “ _Anything_. Movies, dance party, karaoke, board games, painting, you name it.”

At first they put some music on as Minki showed Jonghyun his manhwa collection. But soon enough they were singing along and Jonghyun got off the bed, pulling Minki along. At first they were yelling the lyrics while doing bad renditions of the choreographies that played on Minki’s TV, but soon a ballad came on and just as Minki was about to skip onto something more fun, Jonghyun took him by the wrist and pulled him in.

Minki’s breath was cut short and his heart sped up ridiculously fast. He wasn’t sure what to do with his own arms since Jonghyun’s had nicely settled around his waist.

It was the silly kind of dance where one only sways, clinging onto their partner for balance. But Minki’s mind was a mess, he could only think about how close they were, how easy it was to reach for Jonghyun, for his dark hair, for his cheeks, for his lips that were mouthing the lyrics.

Minki had to break the tension or he would explode. As their slow dancing lead them to the bed, Minki suddenly pulled back and charged, wrestling Jonghyun onto the mattress.

It definitely took him by surprise.

The older gasped, trying to comprehend what was going on but before he could Minki’s knee was on his chest, holding him down,

“VICTORY!” Minki marvelled.

Jonghyun burst out laughing, trying to throw him off. “You child! Get off me!”

Laughing like crazy, Minki moved off of Jonghyun and dropped on the bed beside him.

“That was really childish,” the elder said and rolled on his side.

The sudden contact made Minki flinch. Jonghyun waited for Minki to relax before he placed the back of his palm to Minki’s cheek again.

Minki stared up at the stars on the ceiling above him. He could hear his own heartbeat drumming in his ears. He tried not to think about Jonghyun’s gentle touch, his thumb ghosting over Minki’s bottom lip.

He couldn’t handle it. He sat up, startling Jonghyun a bit.

“Dance off,” he announced and bounced off the bed. “Let’s see your skills!”

Even if Jonghyun was disappointed, he didn’t show it. He went along.

When Jonghyun wasn’t messing around his voice was actually really good. Minki liked it, maybe he was purposely keeping it down to hear more of Jonghyun’s singing. Their voices matched oddly well.

But the excessive jumping they did for the choreographies got to Minki at some point. He swayed, backing up until he was able to sit on the bed.

“Minkiah?” Jonghyun called worriedly and kneeled in front of the younger.

“I’m fine. I just gotta take it slow for a bit,” Minki mumbled, closing his eyes to ease the dizziness. This made him all too aware of Jonghyun’s hands on his knees, how close he really was. Minki couldn’t think. His head was spinning and his heart was racing.

“Minkiah...”

As nervous as he was, Jonghyun’s presence, his touch, it was helping ground Minki. The elder sat beside Minki and let him lean against him.

It took a few minutes, but Minki’s eyes fluttered open and as it hit him how close he’d gotten to Jonghyun – _willingly_ –he sat up.

“Let’s get something to eat,” Minki suggested and got off the bed, taking Jonghyun’s hands to pull him up.

Jonghyun was still a little baffled by this constantly happening, but he followed downstairs nonetheless.

Once in the kitchen, however, Minki froze and let out a little yelp.

Jonghyun peeked over his shoulder and saw the source of Minki’s distress.

“I thought you and dad would be out late,” the younger said in one breath.

Jonghyun hesitantly rested his hands on Minki’s waist, hiding behind him.

“There was a change of plans,” the woman said in a gentle tone, wiping her hands with a towel.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Minki asked, starting to tremble with embarrassment.

“You sounded like you were having fun.”

Jonghyun seemed to share Minki’s embarrassment because he pressed his forehead to the younger’s shoulder, hoping to just disappear.

“You brought a friend,” Minki’s mom noted, changing the subject.

Jonghyun stepped out from behind Minki and bowed. “I’m Kim Jonghyun, nice to meet you,” he blurted out the formal greeting.

As soon as his mom introduced herself, Minki started pushing Jonghyun back towards his room. “We should go then,” he hummed.

“But I made dinner—“

When they were back in Minki’s room, Jonghyun looked like he just ran a marathon.

“Are you okay?” Minki asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Jonghyun nodded and picked up his backpack. “I should probably go...”

Minki didn’t want him to leave, but neither of them were quite ready for what had just happened so he figured it was for the best. He took Jonghyun to the front door and it would have been easy if they hadn’t run into Minki’s father on the way.

This greeting made Jonghyun even more nervous than the one with Minki’s mother; by the time it was finished he was hardly breathing.

“What’s wrong?” Minki asked, looking down at Jonghyun as he put his shoes on.

He straightened up and staggered a bit, resting his hand on the wall to keep his balance. He smiled faintly. “Nothing! I just—Wasn’t expecting...”

Minki shrugged. “It’s just my parents.”

“Of course.”

Jonghyun paused, hesitantly looking at Minki. He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Minki’s cheek, then bolted out the door.

 

It was an awkward family dinner. His parents kept asking about Jonghyun and Minki wasn’t really up for it.

But it was all more or less bearable until his mom asked _the question._

“Do you like him?”

Minki nearly dropped his chopsticks. “I—Mom! He’s a friend from uni!”

“He’s got a good voice,” Minki’s father noted.

“Wha—How long have you been—Never mind. Just, dad, please don’t scout my friends,” Minki said bitterly.

His father shrugged but gave no further comments.

“You should invite him more often,” his mom then continued.

Minki huffed.

This caused his father to look up. “If you have something to say, say it. Don’t give us that attitude.”

Minki pressed his lips together. “It’s not even worth saying.” As he started to get up, his father said,

“ _Minki_ ,” in a sharp tone.

He sat back down and balled his fists. “I don’t want to just... Invite him over every other day. I wanna go out with him. Sometimes. At least once.”

“Why do you keep bringing that up?” His father snapped. “You know why you can’t, you know we’re just keeping you safe!”

“I know,” Minki mumbled. “That’s why I didn’t want to say it. Can I go now?”


	3. III

“... and I just don’t get it, how can they be so supportive of everything I do but the moment I want to step outside of the house without the entire army looking after me, they go crazy!” Minki rambled, hugging the purple pillow.

Minhyun sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of Minki’s face.

“You know what I think?” Minhyun said, trying to poke Minki’s cheeks, but the younger was swatting him away.

“That I should stop complaining because they’re just worried and I should be thankful for everything they’ve given me?”

Minhyun paused. “You should be thankful, definitely. But the line is thin between worry and total manipulation.”

“Then what should I do?” Minki asked grimly.

Minhyun hesitated. He stopped trying to poke Minki’s face and lay back on the bed.

Minki sat up, looming over him. “Hyung? You have an idea, don’t you?”

Minhyun shook his head. “It’s not exactly an idea, just an opinion. But I shouldn’t—I shouldn’t be such a bad influence.”

Minki sat on his knees and nudged Minhyun. “Speak!”

He sighed and sat up, settling across from Minki. “I just think that... You need to be in control of your life. You can’t stay locked up just out of respect for your parents. Like the first time you went out for coffee. Your parents didn’t find out and you didn’t die. All I’m saying is; stay safe but live a little.”

Minki pursed his lips in thought. “I would need you and Cheolsu covering for me all the time, I can’t ask that of you.”

“I’ll be happy to help,” Minhyun said with a smile.

Just as Minki thought it was a sweet moment with his best friend, the elder added,

“—to help my virgin friend get laid.”

Minki whined and swung a pillow at Minhyun’s face. “You pervert!”

He fell down, laughing like crazy.

 

Minki took Minhyun’s advice. Not the talk about getting laid, but for once doing what he wanted to do.

It may have taken him two hours and four pep talks, but in the end he called Jonghyun.

_“Oh, Blondie!”_ His voice was cheerful.

Minki puffed his cheeks at the nickname. “Hi, yeah, it’s me. I was just wondering – if you’re not doing anything this weekend maybe we could—“ Minki felt his courage slowly slipping away he had to get it out fast or he would never say it. “I just thought we could go out, if you want,” he rambled.

_“Does that mean we’re now seeing each other without one owing something to the other?”_ Jonghyun inquired teasingly.

“Well—Why not?” Minki said irritably.

Jonghyun chuckled. _“I thought you said you have no other reason to see me!”_

Minki didn’t know why he was getting so heated. He grabbed a random book to fan himself. “You know what, forget it! I actually thought—ugh!”

_“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Of course I want to go out, Minki. Do you want me to come over or go out as in... Out?”_

Minki put the book down and took a deep breath. “Out as in outside.”

_“What about your parents?”_

“I’ll figure something out.”

_“In that case I’ll have to make sure you’re perfectly safe.”_

“I don’t ask that of you,” Minki mumbled.

_“Well I’m doing it anyway. I’ll make sure you’re safe_ and _we’re having fun. Oh yeah—I have an idea where we can go, is that okay?”_

Minki shrugged. “I wouldn’t have an idea anyway.”

_“When do you want me to pick you up?”_

 

It was difficult to dress for the occasion when he didn’t know where they were going. Jonghyun had said that it was something casual, but Minki was still unsure.

So casual he went; black skinny jeans with a plain black skirt over them and a white dress shirt. He pulled a hoodie over it all simply because he didn’t want his parents to notice that he dressed up for supposedly going to sleep over at Minhyun’s.

He had told Jonghyun to wait farther down the street where he’d dropped him off after their first date.

Minki took off his hoodie and fixed his braid before getting inside.

“Hey,” Minki greeted.

Jonghyun just went for it. He leaned in and pecked Minki’s cheek before starting the car.

“Hello beautiful,” he hummed.

Minki pressed his palms to his cheeks, trying to cool down. “Where are we going?” He asked, not wanting to dwell on the moment.

“Wait and you’ll see,” Jonghyun hummed.

“Still? You don’t need to be that secretive!” Minki complained.

“I just want it to be a real surprise!” Jonghyun defended himself.

Immediately upon exiting the car, Minki looked around to figure out where he was. The tall glass building was difficult to miss. The sign reading “Seoul Sky” reflected in Minki’s eyes.

He gasped and skipped over to Jonghyun. “You’re taking me stargazing? You’re so cheesy!” Minki said, smiling brightly. He didn’t even mind.

Jonghyun’s smile was faint. He slipped his hand into Minki’s. “You like it?”

Minki nodded, now dragging Jonghyun towards the entrance. “Let’s go, let’s go! I’ve always wanted to come here~”

Minki oddly felt like a child. He ran for the entrance, looking around in awe. He turned to look at Jonghyun and saw him aggressively chewing on his lip and glancing around himself as if expecting to be attacked. It wasn’t difficult to figure out what the problem was.

Minki lightly squeezed Jonghyun’s hand, mind racing to find him something to do. “Hey—Uh, why don’t you check the exhibitions, it may be a while until we get on the elevator.”

Jonghyun was suspicious, he didn’t want to let go of Minki’s hand but did so in the end. When Jonghyun walked away, Minki ran off by himself to get the tickets. Jonghyun was done more quickly than Minki and he went looking for the younger.

But by the time Jonghyun found him, Minki had the tickets. Jonghyun’s expression was an odd mix of relief and shame. Minki took his hand and led him to the exhibition zone. He started rambling out his opinions about the different artworks, wanting to get over the slightly uncomfortable moment.

Jonghyun was quieter than usual, holding Minki’s hand as if it was his lifeline. Minki wasn’t sure what else to do to help him relax. He only had one more idea, although he wasn’t sure if it would work or if he could even pull it off. Furthermore he was hoping to save it for the sky deck, but he would have to compromise.

Standing in front of an abstract piece that neither Minki nor Jonghyun really understood, Minki brought their hands up and pressed a small kiss to the back of Jonghyun’s hand.

This was enough to get Jonghyun’s attention. He blinked a few times in surprise, looking between their intertwined hands and Minki. Before Jonghyun had the time to say anything, Minki leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Minki had had something more in mind, but a small peck was all he had the courage for at the moment.

Jonghyun pressed his free hand to his cheek, hiding his face because of the blush that threatened to give him away.

On their way to the elevator, Jonghyun pulled Minki a little closer and mumbled, “I could have taken it, you know. I wouldn’t have brought you here if I couldn’t.”

“I know. But I can’t just let you take care of me, I have to return the favour,” Minki explained, pulling Jonghyun along to the corner of the elevator by the mirror.

Jonghyun wasn’t a hundred percent convinced, but maybe Minki clinging onto his arm helped a little. At least it took both their minds off of the subject.

“You’re okay?” He asked, carefully stroking Minki’s hair.

Minki nodded, resting his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder. “Yeah, just... Small spaces.”

“It’s okay. We’ll be there soon,” Jonghyun said softly.

Minki was a bit dizzy upon exiting the elevator and he kept clinging onto Jonghyun for balance. Jonghyun took him to a table and Minki perked up as soon as he became aware of the magnificent view.

The sun had just set. The stars were still a bit faint, but they likely wouldn’t be very bright because of the shimmering lights of the city anyway. Still, it was breathtaking.

Minki was beaming. He stared out the window hardly blinking, trying to take all of the scenery in.

“It is as beautiful as they say,” Minki whispered.

Jonghyun nodded absently. He was hardly looking at the view, his gaze was fixed on Minki.

Minki whipped out his phone and started taking landscape shots for his ridiculously aesthetic instagram. Then he turned his phone to Jonghyun.

It took him by surprise. He couldn’t hide his face in time.

“Delete those!” Jonghyun said even before seeing them.

Minki looked up from his phone with a pout. “I won’t post them if you don’t want me to... But let me keep them, please?”

Jonghyun frowned and leaned in to check. Just as he was about to give some bitter comment about his own face, Minki muttered, “Beautiful.”

Jonghyun couldn’t argue with that. He leaned back in his chair and finally looked at the view, just to avoid Minki’s gaze.

They both relaxed a bit more when their drinks arrived. The casual chatting, however, was cut off by the buzzing of Jonghyun’s phone.

“I’m sorry, just a second...” He muttered before picking up. “Hello? No, I won’t. I’m with Minki didn’t I tell you? Yeah... I know, but we’re doing something.” He blushed faintly and rolled his eyes. “ _No_ , okay, just—I won’t be able to make it, that’s all. Sorry, some other time.” He sighed as he hung up.

“What’s up?” Minki asked and sipped on his milkshake.

“My friends, I had to ditch them for this date,” Jonghyun said dismissively.

Minki felt a sting of guilt and put his glass down. “You didn’t have to... We could have pulled it off some other time.”

Jonghyun smiled faintly. “I’m not so sure about that. It was a whole production to get you here today.”

Minki bowed his head, shrinking into himself. “Yeah, I guess so...”

“It’s okay. It’s just a gig, some local band. They make those all the time.”

Minki sipped his milkshake sadly until he thought of something. “We could—if it’s okay with your friends—we could join them,” he suggested timidly.

“We could, it’s no problem. It’s just that, I thought about it and I’m not sure it’s a good place for you,” Jonghyun said gently, reaching for Minki.

He pulled away, gripping his glass and frowning. “I’ll be fine. I’m not that fragile.”

“Minkiah. The elevator earlier...”

“I’ll be fine!” Minki insisted “I’ve never been to a concert small or big, I really want to go. It’ll be okay, I... I’ll be with you. If anything happens you’ll help me,” he mumbled.

Maybe Jonghyun was just weak to the confession of trust, but after that he agreed. “It’s not until later tonight, so we’ve got enough time.”

 

When they appeared, the group of people Minki didn’t know cheered. They went in for a group hug and he stepped away to let the friends reunite.

He stood on the side, wrapping his arms around himself. Just as he was starting to regret agreeing going somewhere with a bunch of people he didn’t know who were his date’s friends, Jonghyun appeared by his side and pulled him close by the waist.

“Everyone, this is Minki,” Jonghyun said. He didn’t add a clarification, “my friend”, “my...”

Minki’s own thoughts made him blush. “Hey everyone.”

He didn’t remember all the names right away. He remembered Dongho, the only one who seemed responsible. There was Aaron, the other guy and Eunbyul and Hayeong but he couldn’t really tell them apart.

As the venue started to fill up, Minki started to see Jonghyun’s point about this not being a good place for him. But he didn’t back down. He just tried not to cling onto Jonghyun too much not to give himself away. Minki didn’t want him to worry.

The lack of air, the smoke from hispters’ cigarettes, everyone shoving each other and the noise aside, it was pretty fun. Minki quickly realized that a concert has a mind of its own. It’s a place where you don’t need to hold anything back. You can jump, dance, sing, scream as much as you won’t without anyone telling you to keep it down. It’s where you get to connect with people on a different, odd level; without any words, just the music to carry you.

In between songs while Minki was trying to catch his breath, he felt arms wrap around his waist and was delighted to hear Jonghyun’s voice in his ear as the next songs began.

“Do you want a drink?”

Minki nodded, smiling brightly.

“Come with me.”

Minki pouted. “I can stay here,” he said; he had to shout over the music.

“I said I’d take care of you, I won’t leave your side,” Jonghyun replied.

Maybe this touched Minki and made him come along. Whatever. He wasn’t _that_ whipped.

They held hands while moving through the crowd. The bar was no less crowded than the rest of the venue, even more so as everyone tried to get a refreshment. As soon as they had their drinks, Jonghyun pulled Minki to a corner where it was a bit calmer.

They spent the next few songs while finishing their drinks resting against the wall. The plastic glasses were dropped as there was only two bins for that entire space and they were nowhere near them.

“Oh, I love this song,” Jonghyun exclaimed and immediately sang along.

Minki’s gaze softened and he leaned in to listen. Difficult to hear over the music and Jonghyun himself was fighting with the noise, but he still sounded amazing.

Minki absentmindedly wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s neck, leaning against him.

Jonghyun’s singing faded.

It was all too easy.

The lights were bright, but constantly moving, the crowd was mostly in the dark and they were far from the stage. They were in the calmest area of the venue, where hardly anyone would watch them.

Both of them were hesitant to lean in. In the end Jonghyun was the one who closed the gap and Minki completely lost himself. He wasn’t even sure what to do. Jonghyun scooped him up and pressed him against the wall, cupping his cheek to lead the kiss. Minki was shaking under his touch.

For the moment everything he’d read about, all the romantic movies and dramas he’d seen got erased from his mind because he was sure of it – _this_ was the best first kiss ever.

On their way back, Minki came down spiralling from his high. He stumbled after Jonghyun, who was looking through the crowd for his friends.

Minki’s ears were buzzing, he was feelings lightheaded. “Hyung,” he called, but his voice was too small to be heard.

Jonghyun noticed something was wrong when he felt Minki’s grip loosening. He managed to catch him just before he hit the ground.

 

Minki woke up with a backache. As he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, he realized why; he was at the backseat of a car. Jonghyun’s car.

The guy who wasn’t Dongho – so, Aaron – was by the opened door. He smiled when he saw Minki stirring.

“Hey, you’re awake! He’s alive everyone!”

Aaron helped Minki out of the car. A second later he was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug by Jonghyun.

“You’re okay! You had me worried there,” he said, smiling brightly.

Minki smiled back, weakly. “I’m okay.” He looked around, seeing that their group was incomplete. “Where are... the others?” He asked as the two names escaped him.

“Still inside,” Dongho said. “You probably shouldn’t return though.”

Minki’s shoulders slumped and leaned against Jonghyun, trying to hide himself. “I’m sorry, guys. I messed up your night.”

“You didn’t,” Jonghyun said softly. “You’re okay and that’s all that matters.”

“Seriously, it’s fine,” Aaron added and lightly ruffled Minki’s hair.

Seeing as his hairstyle was already messed up, Minki let his hair out of the braid.

“I should take you home,” Jonghyun said. “You need to rest.”

Minki played with a strand of his hair and shrugged. “Sorry again.”

“It’s fine,” Dongho said with a reassuring smile. “It was nice meeting you.” He tossed Jonghyun the car keys before leaving with Aaron.

Not that it was important, but it crossed Minki’s mind that that car wasn’t actually Jonghyun’s.

“You should take me to my friend’s place. The cover story was that I’ll sleep over there.”

Jonghyun followed the directions and pulled up in front of Minhyun’s place. A much more regular house, even though still impressive.

“I had a blast,” he told Minki and reached out to tuck a stray strand of blonde hair behind his ear.

“I did too.” Minki sighed. “I’m sorry about—“

“Stop apologizing. Everything turned out fine,” Jonghyun said.

Minki gave a small smile. “Thank you for everything. This is the most fun I’ve had outside the house – ever.”

Jonghyun’s eyes turned into crescents as he grinned. “You’re welcome! Take care Mango.”

Minki gave him a kiss before he left.


	4. IV

Minki went to class happily that Monday morning. He couldn’t wait to see Cheolsu, to tell him everything that had happened over the weekend. He’d already screamed to Minhyun, but he felt the need to scream more.

He would likely even see Jonghyun; things couldn’t be better.

“Hyung!” He greeted happily, skipping over to Cheolsu. Minki went for a hug, but the elder swiftly moved away.

Minki was confused, but didn’t think much of it. He had enough cheerfulness to last him decades. _Nothing_ was bringing him down.

“We’ve got some time before class, I have to tell you everything,” Minki hummed, jogging to keep up with Cheolsu’s quickening pace. “You won’t _believe_ the night I had—“

“Yeah, you fainted. How fun,” Cheolsu spat.

Minki felt something come over him, like a cold wave that froze up his guts. “I wasn’t—It wasn’t—How do you even know that?”

“I talked to Minhyun,” Cheolsu muttered. “Since you weren’t answering your phone.”

Minki grimaced. “I’m sorry, I had it on silent. I’m not on that thing 24/7.”

“You used to be,” Cheolsu snapped and Minki took a step back. “Now you can’t even text me so I know you’re safe?”

“What is up with you? You’re acting like—you’re acting like my parents!” Minki’s arms shook, fists clenched.

“No, I am not. I just want to hear from my friend when he goes out with some – guy!”

“What’s it to you!?”

They were almost yelling. Minki didn’t care. He couldn’t believe how fast someone could crush his happiness, his own friend.

“What’s it to me!? I care about you and you’re being stupid! Seriously, Minki are you _that_ blind?”

“What are you talking about?” Minki asked, voice shaking.

“I’m talking about your inability to see past flashy smiles and cute dates. He’s using you, Minki!”

Minki took another step back. He didn’t know where this was going, but he didn’t like it.

Cheolsu continued, “I overheard him talking to some friends. He’s auditioned for your dad’s company. That’s _it_ , Minki, the only reason he’s being so nice to you. Wouldn’t it give him an advantage? Wouldn’t anyone be kind to the boy who makes their child happy?”

“Stop,” Minki mumbled.

“I’m just trying to help. I care about you and I can’t watch him do this to you—“

“Shut up! He’s not like that! You—You’re not only insulting me, you’re insulting my father! You think he’d be that biased and unfair!? A-and Jonghyun wouldn’t do that! He l—He likes me!”

Cheolsu scoffed. “Yeah, he likes you. Such passion. I happen to love you, and I can’t believe that you’re choosing a dude you met a week ago over your – friend!”

“Oh, what’s the difference? I’ve known you for a year and a half and you think you’re more worthy of my attention or something!? Seriously, why can’t you just let me be happy for once in my life?” Minki hated the pathetic crack in his own voice. He hated the tears in his eyes and the trembling of his hands as he wiped them. “I was actually _happy_ with him. Why are you taking that away from me?”

“Because it’ll only make you more miserable later,” Cheolsu said in an icy tone that Minki had never heard before. “Whatever. I don’t need to waste my time if you’re going to be this stubborn. Just don’t come crying when he breaks your heart.”

Minki watched him fix the strap of his bag and stomp away. He stood and watched after Cheolsu with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Minki went through that entire day seeking comfort, but when he saw Jonghyun on the hallway, when he met that worried gaze, Minki just said, “Not now,” and isolated himself further.

 

He spent a lot of time at Minhyun’s after that. His parents even allowed him to stay there for a whole week, although they did call every night to check up on him.

“I don’t know why he’d do that,” Minki muttered. “And here’s the thing – I didn’t even have that on my mind before Cheolsu brought it up! Now it’s all I think about! I... I think about everything Jonghyun has said and every look and every... kiss and I just think about it all being _fake_ and I can’t—“ He covered his face and took a deep breath.

Not that Minhyun had never seen him cry or would judge him, Minki was just sick of crying.

Minhyun sighed and weaved his fingers through Minki’s hair. “I don’t think it quite goes like that. If he was faking, wouldn’t you have noticed? Insincerity is hard to miss.”

“Or he’s a really good actor,” Minki mumbled.

“Pledis isn’t an acting company.”

This comment got a smile out of Minki, though it was gone soon. “There’s something on your mind,” he said. “Something you’re not telling me.”

“I don’t want to make you feel worse,” Minhyun said gently.

Minki looked up at him from where his head was in the elder’s lap. “Just say it. Right now you might be the only one willing to be honest with me, without completely crushing me that is.”

Minhyun huffed. “I guess.” He shifted. “Well, here’s the thing. You are... How do I put this... Your soul is pure. You don’t expect anyone to trick you, you trust people a bit too easily. I don’t think Jonghyun is the malicious type, but you should be more careful. It’s a problem you haven’t encountered so far in your life, but people truly are willing to pretend to be a wealthy person’s friend, especially when they have nothing.”

Minki stayed quiet. He wasn’t absolutely sure what to make of this. “So you... You don’t agree with Cheolsu?”

“Not really, but... The possibility exists,” Minhyun muttered.

 

Despite his insecurities and hesitation, Minki didn’t turn down Jonghyun’s invitation to go out with his friends. Perhaps Minki missed him.

He had to wait until his parents were asleep to sneak out.

It went surprisingly well. He told Jonghyun he’d meet them at the cafe/club they’d prearranged, he didn’t want to pull Jonghyun out just to pick him up.

And it was fun, using the subway by himself and all; exciting even.

Minki walked in, immediately feeling the lack of air. He looked around for the group, squinting in the dim light. Jonghyun ended up finding him instead. He hugged Minki from behind and pecked his cheek.

“Hey lovely!”

Minki smiled brightly. “Hi!”

Jonghyun took his hand and lead him to the table where the others were – the same squad from the concert. They were just about to toast.

“What are we celebrating?” Minki asked as he sat down.

“Jonghyun’s call-back!” Hayeong said cheerfully.

Some sort of uneasiness settled in Minki’s chest. Cheolsu’s words came back to him, ‘I overheard him talking to some friends. He’s auditioned for your dad’s company. _He’s using you._ ’

Minki ignored it. He ignored the dreadful anticipation that it would all be over soon.

“Call-back?” Minki asked, then cleared his throat upon hearing how weak his voice was. “What call-back?”

Things weren’t looking up as Minki laid his eyes on Jonghyun. The elder was chewing his lip, looking away.

Minki looked around. Dongho had his eyes on Jonghyun also, as if trying to communicate with him non-verbally. Aaron was on his phone, listening to everything but pretending not to be.

“He auditioned for Pledis Entertainment some time ago! He was accepted! Hasn’t he told you?” Eunbyul asked and sipped on her drink, the toast long forgotten.

“Yeah, how is it that you didn’t know? It’s your dad’s company,” Hayeong remarked, as if Minki wasn’t aware of the fact.

“I don’t know, he’s never mentioned it,” Minki said, voice growing sharp. He didn’t take his eyes off of Jonghyun.

Jonghyun returned the look; he was like a terrified bunny. “It’s just – it’s a silly thing I tried – I wasn’t even serious I didn’t think I’d actually—“

“What are you talking about? It’s your dream job!” Eunbyul said.

“N-no, it’s not,” Jonghyun stumbled, trying to send a message with his gaze.

“Yes it is! Weren’t you excited when you found out who Minki was?”

Maybe Eunbyul was drunk. Maybe Dongho reached for Minki and tried to explain. But maybe Cheolsu’s words were drilled too deep into Minki’s head by then.

“I see,” he said coolly. “Excuse me.”

The chair made a loud creaky sound as Minki stood up. He was starting to hyperventilate on the way out. And for a while he wasn’t stopped, but right at the exit, he heard Jonghyun calling.

“Mango, wait!”

Minki had never felt such rage. He suddenly turned around. _“Don’t call me that!”_

Jonghyun took a step back, eyes wide. “I... Come on, give me – give me a chance to explain, please—“

“I don’t want to hear it! I wanna go home,” Minki mumbled and closed his eyes.

“Please, it’s not what you think. I like you, I do, just—“

“Yeah, yeah you like me. You like me because you got to meet my dad and show off in front of him,” Minki spat, shooting daggers.

The look alone made Jonghyun’s knees buckle. It took him a second to realize what Minki was referring to. “Minki, we didn’t – we didn’t even know he was—we thought we were alone, come on, you – you can’t possibly think—“

“I do think. No, I know.” Minki clenched his fists and looked to the side, working on calming down until a new wave of rage washed over him. He started untying the bracelet that Jonghyun had bought him – a stupid trinket from the gift shop at Seoul Sky – his hands shook so much that he couldn’t quickly complete the task.

“You know what’s infuriates me most about this situation? I don’t even _care_. You could have just been honest with me instead of pretending to like me, that was a new level of low. But I don’t care. No, I’m _happy_ for you. What infuriates me the most is that I won’t be able to stop hearing about you!” He finally managed to untie the bracelet and he flung it at Jonghyun, who barely caught it.

“From my own father! Yeah, he talks about you, about his trainees and idols, _all the fucking time_. He’s ashamed of his son, but he loves you! Well congratulations, hyung, you are now one of his perfect little money makers. I hope you’re happy.”

Jonghyun had wanted to do so much. He was ready to do everything to keep Minki, to reassure him, to tell him that he really did love him, that things have changed, that his motives had changed, that he had truly fell for him, but all of it was swept away. Jonghyun stood petrified, clutching the bracelet in his hand, choking on his own sobs and watched Minki leave.

 

Maybe it was his crying that woke them up. Whatever it was, upon returning home Minki only ran into more trouble.

“Minki? What’s the meaning of this!?”

It was his father, who’d caught him in the hallway.

They didn’t yell right away. In fact, his parents didn’t yell often, they didn’t lose it that much.

But before long they were having a “family meeting” in the kitchen. Minki sat in his chair, tired, hurt, afraid and trying to disappear.

Minki tuned out the monologue about rule breaking, his health and safety and loss of trust. But it seemed to be the wrong thing to do because Minki’s not listening angered his father even more.

“—Don’t be disrespectful! The least you can do is listen when you already decided to put yourself in danger by breaking the—“

“The only rule we have, one that keeps me safe, yeah I know,” Minki snapped.

His father didn’t hit him often, but this was speaking out of line in a disrespectful tone at that.

Minki saw his mom wince, but she couldn’t do much.

He blinked his tears away, pressing his palm to his burning cheek. “Can I go now?”

Both Minki and his mom winced when his father slammed his fist on the table. “Don’t you use that tone with me!”

“Or what? You’ll ground me? You can’t ground me _more_ , you’re already locking me up in here!” Minki did his best to control his voice. He wasn’t quite yelling, but he was getting there. Definitely enough for his father to go insane from all the disrespect.

“Well—I forbid you from seeing that boy!”

“Don’t worry, we won’t be seeing each other anyway!” Minki said and stood. He didn’t wait to be excused.

 

When he quieted down, when he got sick and tired of crying and screaming and struggling, when he curled up, hoping to disappear, his mother paid him a visit.

He didn’t turn around or try to talk to her. He kept his face buried in his purple pillow.

“What happened tonight, love?” She said in a soft voice.

“Oh, _now_ you’re interested in my life,” he hissed.

“Minki...”

“It’s funny because up until a week ago I didn’t _have_ a life! I don’t think you realize, you don’t have the right to be angry with me for breaking the rule! Don’t you see? You’re crippling me! Do you both really think I can stay here forever? I’ll be in my 40s and staying safe in my pink and blue bedroom? I’ll have to leave one day and you know what? The world will destroy me because _I don’t know how to handle it_! You’ve never let anyone or anything hurt me and now that it happened I don’t know how to handle it! _I’m falling apart!_ ”

She sighed and reached for him. Minki didn’t pull away, but he was _not_ happy about it.

“I know you’re mad, love. I hope you understand that parents make mistakes just like anyone does. It’s not easy caring for another life; you do everything you can to do it the best way possible but there is nothing but your own mistakes to teach you how to do it. A parents’ mistake does damage, but I hope you know that we never wanted to hurt you.”

Minki shifted, frowning. “I know that. I know you love me and all that but... Mom, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that you’re right,” she finally admitted. “I’m not angry that you went away. I knew you weren’t at Minhyun’s either. I was worried sick the entire time, but you came back and you were alright. It was something I had to get over. And seems to me you were being well taken care of,” she added with a small smile.

Minki didn’t return it. In a matter of seconds his eyes filled with tears again.

His mom frowned. “What happened?” She asked again.

Minki leaned against her. He hadn’t hugged his mom in so long, he felt like a little kid again. “He used me,” Minki whispered.

“Jonghyun?” She asked in surprise.

“Yeah. He just wanted to get through to dad.”

“That doesn’t seem like him.”

Minki frowned. “Not like Jonghyun? You don’t even know him.”

She shifted, pursing her lips. “It’s something you don’t understand. You won’t understand until and if you decide to become a parent. Especially mothers, we have a sort of intuition. We know who’s good for our child and who isn’t... Sometimes this intuition is wrong, but most cases it’s not.”

She looked at Minki with a sorrowful smile. “I know right now you might think I’m a horrible parent, but trust me, even the worst of mothers have this intuition.”

Minki knew she didn’t need the reassurance that she wasn’t horrible. They’d already made up. “So you think Jonghyun isn’t bad for me?”

“I think you’re judging too hard too quickly. You need to give him a chance to explain. If he’s lying, you’ll know. There’s something in your gut that’ll tell you if he’s sincere or not. Not just about the situation with dad, but about his feelings for you also. That feeling is hardly ever wrong, Minki. Follow it.”

“You believe a lot in instincts and the universe and stuff,” Minki muttered.

His mom chuckled. “Sort of... But it’s true. The thing is that you need to trust yourself.”

 

The next morning Minki woke up feeling horrible. He hardly slept because of his parents’ argument the previous night.

They didn’t fight or yell, it wasn’t nearly as explosive. But they did speak loud enough for it to be audible in Minki’s room and just loudly enough for it to be upsetting.

On one hand, he felt guilty because his parents’ argument was his fault. On the other, it was some sort of progress – his mom had been trying to talk some sense into his father. She even used some of the arguments Minki had given.

But all in all it was one disgusting morning. This time he was glad that he had a chauffeur.

Once he spotted Cheolsu, Minki ran to him.

“Hyung!”

Just like the last time they saw each other, he didn’t respond.

“Hyung, I want to apologize,” Minki said.

This got his attention. Cheolsu crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Minki took a deep breath. “I think you—You might be right about Jonghyun. I’m sorry I was so harsh... But I really need you right now. I fought with Jonghyun and things are rocky at home too and... I don’t know, maybe you’d wanna hang out?”

Cheolsu stopped to think about it. He wasn’t completely convinced, but Minki _needed_ him. “Fine. I forgive you. What did you have in mind?”

Minki smiled. “Sleepover at my place?”

“Deal!”

 

It was a long hug when Cheolsu showed up at the door. Minki really needed it.

They’d always been close, cuddles were nothing new for the two of them. They were binging some drama with Minki curled up at Cheolsu’s side.

They’d always been close, but never had Cheolsu wrapped his arms around Minki’s waist and pulled him so close.

Cheolsu had never before tried to kiss him.

At first alarms set off everywhere in Minki’s mind. But then he thought – maybe he just needed to get over Jonghyun. Cheolsu was he friend, it shouldn’t be too bad.

Minki’s heart was racing. The kiss progressed way too quickly. He couldn’t catch a breath and soon he felt Cheolsu’s hand where he didn’t want it to be.

Minki gasped and tried to pull away. He had to shove Cheolsu to get him off. Minki scooted away.

“Hold on, hold on,” he stuttered, looking at Cheolsu with wide eyes.

“What?” The elder frowned, leaning in. “What is it? Didn’t you kiss me back?”

“I-I did, but—You’re going too fast,” Minki muttered.

“Oh come on, I thought we were good,” Cheolsu said irritably.

Minki curled up more. “Of course we’re good, just not _that_ good...”

“Seriously, Mango...” Cheolsu reached for him again, but Minki at that point stood up from the couch.

It was a sting in his gut. Maybe it was that feeling that his mom had mentioned.

But Minki had been ignoring it all along. No, not just ignoring it, he went _against_ it. It had been screaming at him that something was wrong and now he was trapped in a horrible, nearly inescapable situation because he hadn’t listened.

“Hyung, I think you should leave,” Minki said as calmly as possible. He was not calm. He felt like he was in danger.

“Why?” Cheolsu asked and stood as well. Minki stepped back. “You’re still hung up on him aren’t you?” Cheolsu snapped, raising his voice.

“I’m not—This isn’t about Jonghyun, it’s about you! You stepped over the line and didn’t listen when I told you!”

“Oh no, this is about you being stupid,” Cheolsu spat, advancing on Minki. “I thought you finally understood, but I guess you’d rather have him walk all over you instead of being with someone who truly loves you!”

“You know, I’m starting to think you don’t have this love thing figured out,” Minki noted, his back hitting the wall. “Jonghyun has never once made me feel this way—“

“ _What_ way?”

“Like you’re going to hurt me!”

Cheolsu smiled. It was likely the creepiest smile Minki had ever seen. “I’m not going to hurt you. If you were reasonable, you’d—“

“Minki?”

He was never so happy to hear his father’s voice. He wasn’t sure he was ever happy to hear it, but that wasn’t important at the moment.

Cheolsu finally backed off and turned around to greet Minki’s parents with a bow.

“What’s going on here?” His mom questioned as she moved to stand by Minki.

“Nothing. Hyung was just leaving,” he said, finally managing to steady his voice.

Cheolsu didn’t even look at him. Minki’s father saw him out.

“What happened?” He asked the moment the door closed.

“Nothing, really. He was just a bit pushy, but I’m okay,” Minki assured.

“I never liked that kid,” his mom said.

Minki smiled. Intuition.

He hesitated, but realized that some things need to be said, even at the risk of sounding sarcastic and rude. “I guess this proves that no one is ever a hundred percent safe, not even in this sacred house.”

Minki left for his room before his father had the chance to react.

Minki had learned another thing, one that he didn’t feel the need to share. He’d learned that he should trust his gut and right now it was telling him to give Jonghyun a chance.


	5. V

Minki had spent way too many hours replaying their fight. Thinking back to it, his own words stung and he couldn't imagine how much it all got to Jonghyun.

Whether Minki was going to forgive him or not, he didn't know. But he knew that he had an apology of his own to make, for his own soul at least.

 

_“Hello?”_ Jonghyun’s voice was flat, but perhaps there was a hint of relief in it. Minki hoped so.

“I thought you wouldn’t answer,” Minki said, but he quickly realized that it may not have been the best thing to say.

There was a pause. _“Yeah. What’s up?”_ Jonghyun asked.

“We need to talk. I need to apologize and I’d like to hear your side of the story. It was stupid of me to just go believing everything some asshole had to say,” Minki mumbled.

_“Wait, what asshole? Who could have possibly known?”_

“Just... My ex friend Cheolsu,” Minki said with a sigh. “But that’s over, I hope. Turns out he was trying to break us up because he wanted to get into my pants.”

_“Are you okay?”_ Jonghyun asked, concerned.

Minki huffed. “I’m _fine_. I’m not as helpless as everyone thinks.”

Jonghyun chuckled and that sound alone helped Minki’s heart start healing. _“I don’t find that hard to believe. Alright, let’s talk. I can come over or we can meet up somewhere?”_

Minki sighed. “Honestly hyung, I think you should come here. I shouldn’t go out for a while because my parents kinda caught me sneaking out...”

_“Oh. I’m sorry.”_

“But I have an odd feeling that things won’t stay like that for much longer, so don’t worry.”

_“That’s good news,”_ Jonghyun said softly. _“So when will it be okay for me to visit?”_

“Now is just fine,” Minki said.

 

They sat on opposite ends of the couch. Minki rested his chin on his knee, looking at Jonghyun, giving him the time to think about what he’d like to say. Although Jonghyun had had a lot of time to think about it, he still wasn’t quite ready.

“I didn’t know who you were when we first met,” he started, trying to keep his voice steady. “I know – I know right now it may seem like it was all some – some evil, carefully plotted plan, but c-come on, I slammed into you on the street, it _couldn’t_ have been intentional.” His tone was rushed and rambly, he was stumbling over his words as he always did when he was nervous.

“I didn’t know who you were when I asked you out either. I asked you out because – because I thought you were – I thought you were cute and I really felt bad about your shirt and—“ He paused to take a breath. “I swear I didn’t know. My friends brought it up later; if you remember they were there when I asked you out.”

Jonghyun bowed his head, fidgeting with something Minki couldn’t see. “And I guess Eunbyul made some points and said some things that made me doubt myself. You were... You were right. I’ve sunk low enough to even _consider_ doing something like that because I didn’t trust myself,” he whispered. He stopped again and Minki could hear his shaky breaths, slowly drawn.

“I went to our first date thinking that in time I might get – something out of it, b-but when I got to talk to you...” He shook his head and clenched his fist around the object he was playing with. “You weren’t what I’d expected. Minki, you...” He was struggling to find the right words to express himself and what he’d felt. In the end he gave up and muttered a simple, “I actually _liked_ you.”

_So at least you didn’t have to pretend._ Minki didn’t say this out loud. He had promised not to interrupt or jump to conclusions or give out accusations before he heard everything Jonghyun had to say.

But Jonghyun didn’t keep talking. It was a long, tense silence, far too long for Minki’s nerves but he still didn’t interrupt. He could see that Jonghyun was thinking. The struggle was all too evident; the trembling of his hands, his knitted brows, the deep breaths that were supposed to help him calm down, the glistening of tears in his eyes.

“I fell for you,” he said at last. Jonghyun pressed his hand to his mouth and let a few tears fall before he was able to speak again. He forced his gaze up, only because he knew that the sincerity would be taken out of his words if he didn’t hold Minki’s gaze while saying them.

“Minki, nothing I’ve said or done has been false. It wasn’t a part of some – some plot; everything I did, I didn’t do it with a goal in mind, it was all from the heart. _I swear it_. I’ve given up on my selfish resolve, I could – I could never hurt you like that. And I knew you’d find out eventually, of course I did, I know that I hid it all from you, but only because I knew there was no way for me to explain myself that would make you forgive me—“ That was when his voice broke.

That was when Minki realized that Jonghyun had come there that day to _apologize_ , not to ask for forgiveness. There aren’t many people who are capable of that.

“—and because I... I guess I just wanted to be yours for as long as possible before you found out and started hating me,” he’d barely gotten the sentence out. By the end of it, his voice was hardly audible.

Jonghyun turned away and hid his face. He took a minute to calm down before standing up. He bowed. “I’m sorry. You understanding my position doesn't make my actions any less wrong, but... I really am sorry.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

Minki didn’t realize until he moved, but he had been shaking. He wasn’t aware of them until he blinked and the tears rolled down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly and sat up straight, clutching the couch cushions.

Even though he’d heard what he’d wanted to hear, he wasn’t sure about forgiveness just yet. Because yes, Minki’s biggest worry, the thing weighing him down and keeping him awake at night was whether everything Jonghyun had said was a lie. And judging by his shaking alone, not to mention the tears, his voice, the sincerity behind his words, no expectancy of forgiveness – Jonghyun couldn’t have faked all that. In the end, what was the point of deceiving Minki anymore if he’d gotten what he’d wanted?

But Minki was still unsure.

He cleared his throat – he didn’t want his own voice to crack – and asked, “You fell for me? Do you love me?”

Jonghyun was now standing straight, still fidgeting, but the movements stopped when he heard the question. “I do.” It was quietly spoken, in a trembly voice, but the answer held no hesitation.

Minki tilted his head. “You said you’d given up on your... selfish resolve, nicely put. But you still went to the audition. Did you give up when it was too late.” It wasn’t fully a question, but Minki definitely wanted to know the answer.

Jonghyun’s posture dropped from tense to ashamed. “I gave up early on. Nothing I did for you was to get me there, I swear. I still went to the audition because I just – I wasn’t ready to throw away my dream.”

Minki was slowly giving in, crumbling under the weight of Jonghyun’s honest apology, under the weight of his own feelings for the elder. He stayed quiet, thinking, delaying the moment when he’d fully give in.

Jonghyun was ready to leave. He’d said what he had to say and everything else from then on was Minki’s decision.

Before he went, he just said, “You’re more important to me. I know you don’t want to listen to your dad talking about me – although I doubt I’d be as good as to catch his attention – but I dropped out anyway.” He turned to leave.

Suddenly every alarm was blaring in Minki’s head. No longer was he reluctant, fighting his own emotions – that fight was long forgotten as he faced this new, insane information.

“You _what_?”

The sudden rise of volume in the younger’s voice startled Jonghyun. He turned back around, looking like a deer in headlights. “I... Dropped out. I’m not gonna be a trainee.”

Minki stood up, beginning to pace the room. “When—How—!?”

“I wrote to your dad before I left.”

Minki checked the time on his phone. There was still hope.

He grabbed Jonghyun’s hand and dragged him upstairs. He stopped in front of the door that was on the beginning of the hallway, neat and gray with a key in the lock. The key didn’t usually need to be turned because everyone in the house knew the rule about not going into that room.

Minki went in.

The desk with a computer and two laptops, the two armchairs, the coffee table, the shelf that went along one whole wall and the lack of a bed gave it away as an office

Minki stood in front of the desk and nudged the mouse to wake up the PC.

“He’s still in a meeting, but he checks his email _religiously_ so we have to be quick,” Minki said, pressing the mail button on the keyboard. His dad was always logged in on his PC.

“What are you doing?” Jonghyun asked dumbly.

Minki didn’t answer. He scrolled through the unopened mail and nearly cheered when he found Jonghyun’s message, _still_ unread.

Minki deleted it without so much as reading the title, and then deleted it out of the bin as well. He took Jonghyun’s hand and pulled him out of the room, closing the door behind them.

In the hallway, they stopped. Jonghyun was slightly baffled, still processing what had just happened.

Minki, on the other hand, was distressed. “ _What_ were you _thinking_!?”

Jonghyun blinked. “I... I thought it would make you hate me a bit less... Maybe...” He muttered.

Minki shook his head. “You nearly threw away your entire future, your career that hasn’t even started yet – _your dream_! For—“ _Me_. Minki wasn’t nearly self indulgent enough to say that out loud. “You need to check your priorities, hyung. I’m not worth that.”

“You are,” Jonghyun shot without thinking.

Minki’s cheeks may have heated up a bit, but he ignored it. “What were you even going to do when I forgave you? Oh, excuse me, I change my mind about changing my mind! I still wanna become a trainee! My dad would have thought you aren’t taking this seriously!”

Jonghyun frowned and crossed his arms. “I-I wasn’t—I mean, I didn’t... I didn’t think that far but I didn’t think you’d forgive me! And anyways, I would have figured something out, I would have... Tried again at another company or...” His shoulders fell and he looked away. “Or I would have finally let it go and focused on my studies so that I don’t scare my family every semester with nearly losing the scholarship for a college I can’t fucking afford otherwise. I would have taken their advice and counted my blessings since I’ve gotten lucky to get in on a budget, instead of reaching for the stars.”

Minki then knew that he’d forgiven Jonghyun. It wasn’t pity, nor was it Jonghyun’s grand gesture that made it so; it was knowing that he was willing to go through the trouble and stress of auditioning all over again, after he’d already succeeded; that’s like rescuing a drowning man and immediately throwing him back into the ocean. Even worse, he was willing to give up all together, and all that for the slightest chance of Minki hating him less.

What Jonghyun didn’t know, of course, was that Minki wasn’t even capable of hating him.

“You didn’t _get lucky_ ,” Minki said, because Jonghyun clearly needed a reality check. “You got in because you were the best.”

“Yeah, well, it’s hard to stay the best when you’re juggling being a perfect student and trying to become an idol,” Jonghyun said bitterly.

Minki pursed his lips. “I guess then we’ll have to cut down on coffee shop dates and have more studying dates.”

Jonghyun glanced at him cautiously. He didn’t dare say it out loud, it was too exhilarating of a thought.

And so neither of them said it out loud. Minki just stepped forward, desperate to find himself in Jonghyun’s arms again.

“I have to apologize too,” Minki muttered, before he even settled properly in the embrace. He couldn’t settle while the guilt still weighed him down. “I said some horrible things that night. I didn’t mean any of it, hyung. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Jonghyun immediately said. He had no place in his heart to be upset with Minki right now. “It’s fine...”

Jonghyun didn’t want to pull away, but he had to because there was still something he needed to do. He opened his palm, showing Minki the object he’d been fidgeting with.

It was Minki’s bracelet, the one he’d so dramatically taken off when they’d fought.

Minki smiled apologetically. “Sorry about that too,” he said and let Jonghyun tie the bracelet around his wrist.

 

Later that evening, they were cuddled up on Minki’s bed, on the dark blue sheets with little white stars on them.

Minki allowed Jonghyun to hold him. He was no longer scared to get close. And oddly enough, he didn’t feel like he was going to get hurt.

“You should go before my parents return,” Minki whispered. “We still didn’t figure it all out, about me sneaking out and all.”

Jonghyun was clearly saddened by the news, but he understood. “Okay... Five more minutes.”

Minki smiled. Resting his head on Jonghyun’s chest, Minki could hear the humming of his vocal chords.

Jonghyun kissed his forehead before he stood up from the bed. They didn’t want to let go. They stood by the front door just holding hands. The silence was broken when Jonghyun whispered, “I should go.” He kissed Minki again before he left.

 

It took a while for them to have another “family meeting.” Minki’s dad had started it out as a scolding, so that Minki wouldn’t catch on that he had, in fact, won.

He finally got the pass to go out on his own, with curfews of course, but Minki hoped that that too would soon disappear.

Minhyun was exhilarated.

“Finally, I can take you places, we can do all the stupid best friend shit—Do you think they’ll let you travel!?”

It was too early for that, but both of them were excited nonetheless.

All three of them, actually. Jonghyun was also looking forward to the time he’d spend with Minki.

They’d have to make time for each other because Jonghyun would be busy with all of his newly obtained responsibilities, but they figured with everything they’d gone through this would be a piece of cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am. So nervous about this. I got sick halfway through writing it and my inspiration was horribly disturbed and I just. I hope it's a good enough conclusion.


End file.
